greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Magus
History Origin Magus is a mysterious blind man who centuries ago was a member of one of The 7 Clans of The Outsiders. He is also a Member of The Mask Clan and the current Leader of the group. He also has a connection to Green Arrow and The Island which he was once stranded on. A Mysterious Stranger Before the villain known as Komodo is just about to kill Oliver Queen Magus saves his life having a history with Komodo he and Magus have a brief discussion before Magus blinds him and helps Oliver Queen escape. After escaping Magnus desperately Oliver Queen that he wasn't supposed to be in Seattle. He also warns him that he was never suppose to leave The Island. After Oliver Queen passes out from his injures from his first battle with Komodo Magus leaves him a note telling him to leave Seattle and travel to Black Mesa, Arizona along with searching behind the bookshelf of Walter Emerson's Office for answers. After leaving the note Magus then goes and spies and gathers intelligence information on Komodo's plans in his war against Green Arrow. He also gains information on the plans of The Outsiders as well. Magus then finds Oliver Queen at Queen Industries and once again tells him he must leave for Black Mesa right away or he will be unable to help or protect Oliver Queen who is being hunted by Komodo and The Outsiders as well he then disappears into the shadows. The Story of The Outsiders and The Arrow Clan One week later after Green Arrow and Komodo had there final battle in Seattle Magus ask his friend John Butcher a member of The Axe Clan to greet Oliver Queen who currently is on his way to find him. Once Oliver Queen arrives to were Magnus is currently located in Black Mesa he tell him it time for him to have some question answered about the dark secrets behind recent events against him by Komodo and The Outsiders. Magus begins to tell Oliver Queen about several various things from why his father Robert Queen was on The Island before he was years later stranded there, who exactly is Komodo, who are The Outsiders and who are The Arrow Clan. Magus goes on to tell Oliver Queen about why Komodo started a war with him along with the secrets of The Outsiders and The Arrow Clan. He tells him that to find and stop The Outsiders he has to face 3 Dragons since his first was Komodo his second will be in the Country of Vlatava located in Eastern Europe and the 2nd Dragon will be his toughest challenge yet. Magus then leaves Oliver Queen with his friend John Butcher before he goes back to Seattle to continue his search for The Outsiders and The Arrow Clan. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality': Claiming to be centuries old, Magus is capable of surviving an arrow straight through his head without much problem. *'Metamorphosis': Magus is capable of shape shifting, including disguising himself as others in order to fake their deaths, at least to the degree of his head. Whether or not he can change his clothes this way is unknown. *'Toxikinesis': Magus is capable of emitting a red gas from his body, whether from his hands or his mouth, that appears to either kill combatants, disorient them, or knock them unconscious. Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)': Capable of fighting numerous Outsiders at once with little issue, as well as fighting off Komodo. *'Leadership': A capable Leader of The Outsiders and the rebel clans. Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Magus/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Magus_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/magus/4005-87522/ Category:Allies